Shibusen Twins
by Angelic Cataclysm
Summary: Lucky and Sophie are twins: alike in every aspect possible. What happens when they meet the symmetry obsessed Death the Kid? Another drabble/one-shot, rated T to be safe for later chapters :) Follows the manga story line.
1. Chapter 1: Lucky & Sophie

The moon laughed in the night sky and red liquid dripped from its teeth as a shadow hastily scrambled down a dark alley. Behind, a looming figure tall and ugly strode slowly towards the running quarry. Tall and black with a white mask, outwardly elongated nose, and jagged teeth that snapped like a puppets jaw.

The fleeing shadow suddenly tripped, twisting its ankle along the way and attempted to stand. Only to fall back as a sharp pain invaded its injured ankle.

Above, the moon laughed at the shadow's horror stricken face as he shone light upon the dark alley. Revealing the face of a woman and a monster who slowly and silently moved towards her.

Too scared to scream and voice too caught in her throat to call out for help, beads of perspiration began to form on her forehead and her eyes were scared saucers.

It came closer.

Fear played in her wide blue orbs as she stared at the creature so black and tall. Moving until it was only thirty, twenty, ten, and then five feet from her.

It was in front of her now.

Shakily, she pulled out a can of pepper spray and her hand trembled as she lifted the red bottle to its face, aiming at its eye. Curiously, the thing leaned towards it and tilted its head as it stared at the bottle, wondering what its contents held. Maybe some souls? Yummy.

Suddenly, spicy liguid shot from the bottle in mist-form, hitting the thing directly in its eyes as she sprayed and sprayed until the pepper spray bottle was empty. The kishin egg gagged for a moment and threw its head back, rubbing furiously at its eyes with its black clawed hands until his eyes trickled with blood from the self-inflicted wound.

The woman inwardly gasped as she stared back at the creature who glared at her. If possible, it looked even scarier than before with its now blurred red eyes, salty tears mixed with blood.

She screamed and began to scramble away from him, whole body trembling as she crawled backwards until her back hit a brick wall. She turned her head until her cheek pressed against the cold wall and her eyes rolled up to the purple night sky as she began to hyperventilate from fright.

A loud crash caught her attention as a mini crater was punched into the ground, caused by the less-than-graceful landing of the kishin egg. It glared dow at her, raising its black claws as it swiftly brought them down to slice up her body.

White flashed in her eyes as the creature was shot backwards and down the dark alley, its long body indenting in the ground in a straight line.

The woman blinked twice to rid the tears that were blurring her vision, staring at the her two saviors.

"Hollow Heart... by consuming innocent human souls, you have decided to walk in the path of a Kishin and your soul has become pure evil." one began, "...and in the name of Lord Death, we've come to claim it!" finished the other as they both dashed towards Hollow Heart. Flipping backwards from his layng position, Hollow Heart sneered at the two girls who rushed towards him and narrowly dodged a well-aimed kick that had been aimed at his head from one of the girls.

Lithe, deadly nails extended from his claws. Deadly and black in sharpness as he began to slice at the girls who were determined to claim his soul. He jumped, high into the sky and came down upon the girls who cartwheeled away in perfect sync. Another crater formed at his feet as he spun around, clumsily dodging as one girl yet again kicked at him. He began to laugh, a gross throaty laugh but was cut short when a tiny fist rammed into his face, sending him flying towards a wall.

Before he collided with it though, the other girl appeared behind him and landed a kick to the back of his head.

Blood shot from his mouth along with a cough, his face was now stained in crimson from his before eye wound and now too head wound. His red eyes became slitty as he hissed at the girl in front of him. She tilted her head back in a quick movement, acknowledging his anger.

He began to race towards her angrily, but a back chain that appeard at his feet cut him short and he tripped, landing on his face. He flipped onto his back just in time to see the other girl standing over him.

Attempting to get up to slice the girl to ribbons, he was unable to because thick black chains bound his rists to the gray stone floor. His ankles too, were bound. Hollow Heart hissed up at the girl who loomed over him.

"Sophie, do it. We need to hurry and retrieve the other damaged souls."

White gloved hands suddenly appeared and hovered over Hollow Heart, attached by black chains, attached to Sophie's back. All of the fours hands index finger were raised and disapprovingly waggled in Hollow Heart's face.

"Yes, Lucky."

The hands pierced through Hollow Heart's heart, his body turned into light blue light. The light dispersed, left behind was a red soul with the appearance of a kishin egg. The soul split in half, disappearing into the heart-shaped barettes worn by Lucky and Sophie.

"Let's go." 


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Late

_**Somewhere in the world of Soul Eater...**_

_"Mistress, did you see that?"_

_"...Shh! Be quiet you idiot! Do you want them to know that we're here?"_

_"Ow! Why'd you hit me?"_

_"Quiet, all of you!"_

Quiet immediately ascended over the two girls present, they both apologized quickly at the one who had demanded their silence.

They stared into the glass ball that shimmered with an eerie maroon glow that held the face of a disapproving look of annoyance and above all: anger.

"That's better, now. I'm sure that you two both would rather not have to be punished again?"

They nodded vigorously, "Yes, ma'am- I mean Mistress!"

"Good, then if you would rather not be... Obey me, and... _follow those girls!_"

They hustled away as the maroon orb disappeared, along with the face of a vehement mistress. Giggling fanatically as they chased after the twins who had so much caught the interest of their Mistress.

* * *

Lucky and Sophie skidded down the stone road on a pink bicycle, Lucky being the one pedaling and Sophie sitting in the basket.

"Lucky aren't you excited? I mean we've finally reached the high nineties in our 'quest' to become Death- Oof!"

Sophie's matching pink biking helmet worn for safety was haplessly thrown out of proportion at the sharp turn Lucky had made to avoid a pedestrian out in the late night of Death City. A hasty yet apologetic "sorry!" was called out in the distance as they continued to pedal back to their home.

Re-alining her helmet with her head correctly, Sophie quickly turned back to glare at her twin sister's laughing face.

"That wasn't funny! What if I was thrown out of the basket?" said Sophie.

"Well if you don't want to be thrown out, pay attention! You didn't tell me that lady was in our way, you were too busy yacking!" replied Lucky with a happy grin, "and I'm sure that you don't want to catch bugs in your mouth..."

Sophie's violet eyes widened in disgust at the thought of a swallowed bug. She mentally pictured the image: Lucky and her riding a pink bike, Sophie talking. Sophie swallowing a fly. Ew!

The sound of Lucky's laughter accompanied them all the way home.

Sophie pushed herself out of the basket that she had been perched in, flattening out her white dress that had been ruffled in the process of being squished in the basket. Lucky did the same, minus the ruffling of her dress, taking off her pink helmet and black knee and elbow pads as Sophie mirrored her actions. Once done, they placed the safety pads into the basket, closing the white weaved lid and placing their helmets on either side of their bike handles. Their bike was placed in the front of their home: a small dorm room rented by them.

The dorm was small and the rent expensive, since it was conveniently placed close to the shopping district of Death City and a reasonable ways from the DWMA, their beloved school.

It might have been small, but it was suitable enough for the tiny twins. It was located on the second level. With one living area and one bedroom shared by the two.

"Lucky do you have the keys?"

Her question was answered as the said sister pulled out a gold colored key, connected to a matching color chain and the city's prominent symbol. The mask of the Grim Reaper.

Placing the key into the keyhole, Lucky twisted the door handle and they both proceeded into their home.

* * *

The dorm had been customized so much by the twins: with the baby pink walls, white sofa covered in purple colored pillows, their rectangular coffee table that was black in color and in front of that, about five to six feet away was a small television set that sat a top a wooden cabinet, filled with movies of all kinds like the "Nightmare Before Christmas", the "Corpse Bride" and other movies produced by Tim Burton. Somewhere in the room, Sophie lit a red brick fireplace which filled the room with warm heat and orange light.

Somewhere else was Lucky in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge looking for a snack that would satisfy both their stomaches for the kitchen was also small yet quaint, with white cabinets and a tiled floor. It was equipped with the usual kitchen tools.

When Lucky found the appropriate snack that she was looking for (which happened to be some strawberry yogurt) she she held the two cups in her hand, using her foot to slam the fridge door shut.

She placed the two small containers on the black coffee table, along with two silver spoons.

"Come on Sophie, let's eat."

After brushing their teeth, taking their shower, and other things that girls usually do before bedtime. Lucky and Sophie both lay in their shared bed, Lucky laying on the main part of that bed and Sophie lying on the pull-out part.

Their room was also pink in color, along with their comforter set. Posters from singers and instruments littered the walls, a study table and chair placed in the corner of their room and a shelf full of books about fantasy, sci-fi, and horror. A little vanity table was placed next to their small walk in closet, and mirrors were also located in parts of the room.

One however, was in the hands of Sophie.

Using her warm breathe to blow a fog onto the mirror's surface, Sophie began to chant a rhyme that would call the Grim Reaper.

"42-42-56-4," she said, while drawing the numbers onto the fog, "whenever you wanna knock on Death's door."

The mirror's surface began to ripple and a radar-like sound could be heard. Several moments later, the jolly face of Lord Death appeared.

"Why, hello hello! What I can I do for yah?"

Lucky smiled while her sister giggled next to her, "Hi Lord Death!"

"Why if it isn't the twins! How have you been? Did you catch Hollow Heart and retrieve his soul?"

Nodding in return, Lucky and Sophie each gave him the positive, motioning that they had been able to take down Hollow Heart and were able to take his soul.

"Good! Good... Now, was there anything that you wanted to tell me Lucky, Sophie?" asked the Reaper, tilting his head to his side and arching an invisible eyebrow.

"No, Lord Death. We just wanted to report to you our progress." Lucky replied, "that's all."

"Well, if that's it then very good! Good night girls, see you tomorrow."

"Good night Lord Death." the twins said in unison, and the mirror switched off. Revealing the faces that had been familiar to their entire lives.

"...Lucky I'm tired."

The referred to girl glanced over to her sister, who's eyelids were now more than a little droopy. She laughed, "Well if you are, let's get go ahead and get some shut eye. We have school tomorrow anyway."

"Okay, good night Lucky. Love you."

"I love you too, Sophie..."

Reaching to the light switch above them, Lucky flipped it off and the light in their room vanished. Leaving them to fall asleep in the comforting dark. Unknown to them though, there had been two figures perched on their window sill...

* * *

_"...That's it? They went to sleep? Well whoop-de-doo!"_

_"Well, duh! What did you expect them to do?"_

_"I dunno! Maybe something a little more exciting? I mean really, you'd think that the Mistress would be interested in someone well... interesting."_

_"Huh, you have a point there, for once. But then again, what do we know? We've only been tracking them for a few days."_

_"Maybe..."_

_"Anyway, let's go ahead and report back to the Mistress."_

_"Alright."_

Leaping from where they had been observing, they both landed on the now quiet street. A soft cloud of dirt ascended from where they had landed, above them, the moon eyes were wide and small-pupiled. Laughing like it usually was, but slowly fading away as the night became late.

_"You ready?"_

Her acquaintance nodded.

_"Okay then, let's do it."_

Grasping each others' hands, they both said the command word: Return. A light, as though it were inside them, began to glow a reddish color and they disappeared.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

_Bring! Ding-ah-ling-ah-ling!_

"Huh, wha-?"

A loud smack was heard and opening her eyes, Sophie became aware of her sister's body hanging over her. She frowned at the face her older sister was giving her.

"It's 7:20."

Sophie face was a question mark.

"Class starts at 45 you ding-a-ling!"

"Ah! We're late!"

Pillows and blankets were scattered in the process, clothes were thrown around as the sisters hastily bushed their hair until it was presentable, throwing on their usual attire, socks, and shoes were pulled on while teeth were brushed and deordarent applied.

A few minutes later, red heart clips were fastened in their hair and they were rushing off to school, skipping the most important meal of the day: breakfast.

"_Sophie this is all your fault!_"

The sun laughed above them as they swiftly rode to school on their pink bicycle, which hopefully would not fall apart from the speed at which Lucky was pedaling.

* * *

**7:30**

"See Lucky? We weren't late!" said a spinning Sophie as she jogged up the entirely too long stairway that lead to the DWMA. Behind her was a slightly exhausted Lucky who was nearly out of breath from too much pedaling.

"Only because my pedaling got us here in time, we would have been late."

"But we aren't!" smiled Sophie, Lucky rolled her eyes.

Skipping back to her sister's side, Lucky and Sophie walked together in silence.

"Hey sis, are you nervous?" asked Sophie, looking up at her sister with slightly worried violet hues, "we're transferring classes today."

"No, not really. It should be fun."

"But the E.A.T. class has a whole bunch of really talented students, the N.O.T. class was probably a lot different. The E.A.T. class is probably a lot harder. I'm a little scared..."

Lucky inwardly laughed at her sister, placing a hand onto her shoulder she said, "Dont worry about it! Lord Death had us transferred for a reason. He wouldn't put us in the E.A.T. class to make us uncomfortable. The N.O.T. class was just getting too easy for us. That's why we'll be in this new class from now on..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right... But I'm still a little nervous."

Lucky sighed, dropping her hand from her sister's shoulder.

"You're so silly Soph'."

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

After reaching the front desk of the DWMA, Lucky and Sophie were appointed to a new class: class Crescent Moon. After receiving directions that were supposed to lead them there. The directions were simple, when you reach the staircase, go all the way to the third floor. Take a left at the first turnoff, go all the way down the hallway, and the class will be right there. Simple right?

Wrong!

The twins had gotten lost, having wrapped around twice already.

"There should be a map of this school. Or some signs that point to where the classes are. This academy is way too big!" said an annoyed Lucky.

"So we're lost?"

"Ah..."

"Lucky if we're lost, let's just ask someone to tell us where the class is!"

"Sophie, there isn't anyone around here right now."

"Yes there is!"

"Uh, where?"

"Right there!"

Lucky spun around twice, turning her head side to side before placing her hand on her hip. Looking at her younger sister like she had completely lost it, there wasn't anyone around. At all, it was just them and the hall.

"Sophie, there isn't-"

"Hey! Can you guys over there help us find class Crescent Moon?"

Lucky gave her sister a skeptical look, but her eyes widened when she felt two people walk up to her and her sister.

"Sure! We're in that class too and are a little late ourselves... We can go together! Right, Soul?"

"I guess, but this is so uncool."


End file.
